


Seven Minutes in Heaven, or Whatever

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Series: Delsin and The Tagger Girl [4]
Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Breasts, Cum Swallowing, Doing Things in The Closet, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hickeys, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, more heaping doses of hot cum, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Summary: Delsin's got you in a closet at a party, far away from Fetch and a potential catfight and he's working out your frustrations in other... awesome ways.Anon #1 asked: Read your new Delsin Rowe reader insert and am in-fricken'-love! Like please write more with him, I see so little of him and it makes me sad because he's such a great bae honestly. You should even do evil karma!Delsin, you'd be bomb at it! ilyAnon #2 asked: so uh, you think you'll ever make a couple more of those delsin rowe x reader fics or... cause i'd love it if you ended up making moreA/N: Day 16 of Kinktober for nipple play and frottage. No evil karma!Delsin sorry to say, I just can't bring myself to write him. Hope this is a fun read regardless! <3





	Seven Minutes in Heaven, or Whatever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



\---------------------------

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this teenage bullshit…” you trail off with a half-glare that’s more or less forced. It didn’t take much convincing, if any, to get you in this closet considering you were about to make an ass out of yourself at the party and expose some of your more unwarranted insecurities.

Nervous, bitter vitriol fades away with heat and firm hands and… and- “Oh’damn, dude.”

There’s no point in talking crap anymore because this is well worth the slight embarrassment of being lead by your boyfriend, away from an awkward interaction for… this. You’d be more ashamed of your self-esteem issues if your body weren’t being molded under hot palms with passionate gropes and pinches, being told exactly how hot, talented and uniquely wonderful you are between neck kisses and rough hickeys. 

Delsin lifts a warm, smokey palm from your stomach up around the heft of one breast; both hands now full of your chest with his front plastered to your back; your forehead pressed against a stacked pile of cardboard boxes.

“... we’re still not fucking in here. I refuse.” It’s the only condition you have. The last thing you need is someone outside, in the pleasant energy of the closed party, to hear you guys bumping uglies in here. 

Behind you - clothed erection pressed right against your ass - Delsin stuffs his nose against your neck and chuckles. “Fair enough, but I’m gonna get you off in here ‘cause someone needs a little TLC.” 

He squeezes your breasts once more before pulling down the zipper on your hoodie so he can get a hand inside the warm depth to find the stiff nipples denting your thermal undershirt.

The small party happening outside is noisy thanks to a tumultuous video game match and house music flooding the apartment. The noise acts like a cacoon, but the closet door doesn’t have a lock… then again, who’s going to open the closet anyway? It’s a soft lie that you tell yourself and believe readily because there are far better things to focus on, mainly the way Delsin cups your breasts with both smoking palms; thumbs and fingers lightly tugging and pinching hard, sensitive nipples. He molds the weight with hot breath ghosting down your collar; lips and teeth working the side of your neck. Firm fingers squeeze the heft, pressing the twin globes together beneath thin cotton until your face is flushed from more than the few beers you’ve had. 

The way his hardon rubs against your ass turns the closet into a smokehouse, literally. If you were in your right state of mind, you might have realized that this could lead to smoke flooding beneath the door, signaling to the rest of the party that the smoke conduit and his girlfriend were doing something nefarious… or the place was on fire. 

Both scenarios would ruin the moment. 

Delsin pinches your nipples again, tugs them until your cunt is tingling and your gaze is hazy to the point that you can’t even read the labels on the cardboard boxes stacked in front of you. This is some friend of a friend’s place, maybe that person’s sister’s place if you remember correctly and after a little melancholy bullshit between you and Fetch, Delsin swooped in like an ambulance before the scene of a crime, tugged you away with an impish grin and now… well… this is happening.

Against the back of your neck, Delsin groans way too loudly and gasps your name as his hips grind against your backside. His cock must be at an uncomfortable angle judging by the corkscrew way he churns against you, humping in odd motions as if trying to dislodge himself from a pinching zipper. You barely think about his troubles because his hands are bleeding sticky, warm coils of smoke that leak through your thermal, bra and skin to the blood and nerves below. 

“Fuck, man,” you sigh and dig your fingers over the edge of a silky box edge, rolling your ass into his hips and the boner doing it’s best to penetrate denim. 

“... shit, right?” He pants out, tugs a palm off your breast to twist you back by the stomach until you're rolling into his upward grinding. A hiss and soft chuckle says he’s got his dick out of whatever predicament it had been in, plus… what had been a stiff jab before is a spear between your ass cheeks as you both shift and rock together. 

“I really,” Delsin sighs and turns his nose against the back of your neck, gasping, “I wanna fuck you pretty bad, ya know… just, take you right here. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Someone could walk in,” you whisper as if that’s the end of it, unable to forget the last time you’d both been having sex: you’d taken a cab out to the Reserve to meet the tribe for dinner, only to end up banging him noisly in a room too close to the kitchen where his surrogate mother, Betty, was making tea. The poor woman walked in on them about two seconds away from finishing... 

Embarrassing was one way to describe that moment… scarring was another. A woman that precious did not deserve to see ‘that.’

There’s been no sex or orgasms since then which was over a week ago. Back when you were single, a week was nothing… but now? - now it feels like forever. It’s tempting to let his hand slid down the edge of your jeans. It’s really tempting to let him scoop your soaking cunt up in his palm and slip a finger inside… 

… it’d be so easy to rock down while his thumb swipes across your clit, which has totally started happening and fuck it… it’s too good to ask him to stop.

There’s no way you’ll be able to relax enough to climax in this closet. No fucking way, but that doesn’t stop you from gasping and grinding against his groin, pushing down around his fingers as he thrusts pleasure up through eager flesh that’s been bereft of his warm touch for too long. 

His fingers pull and massage your breast, lips sucking and kissing the nape of your neck while his hips toil and draw you with him by wet, thrusting digits. Smoke billows under your thermal and out your jeans - it leaks under your nose, carrying the smell of sex and forest fires. In a blink, Delsin has you trembling in both hands, shivering and moaning and biting your lips to hold in the cry that’s gonna come. You bow your spine, smack the boxes with a sweaty brow and fuck down into his hips and fingers - knees knocking - as an orgasm pulses around two hot pokers. 

You’re not sure how loud you were, because your ears are ringing but Delsin’s chuckling and smoothing his hands back over your breasts, only now his palms slip beneath the thermal and bra cups, thumbing your nipples while fucking you through layers of clothing. 

“Delsin?” You moan in soft question, resting your forehead against the colossal box-tower as his kisses reach down the bare patch of skin along your shoulder.

“Don’t- don’t worry… shit, no one heard you.” He reassures, lips hovering as he pants and bounces your tits until your nipples - pinched in his fingers - stretch and burn pleasantly. 

“Let me know when you’re about to cum… okay?” You ask him, not for a second believing you’ve both managed to keep from attracting attention. Also, your question was a bit of a loaded remark, but Delsin seems to realize what you're suggesting because his hips stutter, rocking hard once more, suddenly stopping. 

“I’m so close,” he gets out with a shaken breath, sucking down a smokey lungful as you twist in his hands and sink down to your knees with a soft plunk. You’ve never blown him before, let alone tasted his cum or swallowed it, but there’s always a first for everything, and you’ve been consuming your caffeine while it’s blisteringly hot in preparation for a cum load in your mouth.

Delsin blinks hazily, slightly obscured by the cloying smoke, but he looks positively enraptured and a little nervous… but mainly blown away as you both undo his belt buckle and button. The noisy zipper gets lost in the clotted smoke, but the sight and smell of warm cock is potent. Burnt cedar and musk and something like a cookout hits your palate as you open your mouth around his uncut cock; tongue nudging his foreskin back until his flared cap is bare and his precum is painting over your tongue. 

“I know it’s- it’s way too late for this but,” Delsin swipes loose hair out of his face, grabs both sides of his beanie and stares with marveling eyes and a slack jaw, “... are you sure about this?”

You nod around his dick and suck him down, pulling back and taking his foreskin with you until it’s stretched over the very tip of stiff, pounding cock. A flick of your tongue along the leaking slit is all it takes it seems. Delsin hisses, swallows and wraps a hand around the base of his cock, stroking two thick, fast jets over your tongue with hitching moans and one strangled gasp.

Pretty short blowjob, you think. The quickest you’ve ever given, but that’s okay… it’s better this way. Not only is it a boost to your ego - which you sorely needed after tonight - but after that unexpected orgasm, you’re not sure how long you could have blown him without things turning sloppy. 

The first few jets are shockingly hot. It’s like getting doused in scalding cream meant to top a latte, but instead, it’s thicker and tangy, and it’s running down your throat and making you wince because as usual, it’s just shy of too hot. Another jettison of cum hits your front teeth, and the last little bit gets wrung out over your reaching tongue much to Delsin’s wide-eyed pleasure. 

With a thick, stinging swallow, it’s all gone.

Delsin’s head thunks back on the door; a hand stuffed beneath his beanie and a palm over his forehead. A big, fucked up smile hangs off his mouth, and for a second you think he’s gonna sink down to the floor and pass out right there, but he doesn’t. Somehow his knees stop banging and a measure of composure falls back over him.

He looks down at you, gives you a charming, slightly bashful smile and tugs you up to your feet with hands under your arms. 

He’s never struck you as the sorta guy who’d kiss a girl after a blowjob but- fucking hell, does he ever kiss you. It’s like one of those mind-melting kisses that has all the tongue and all the heat and passion you’re used to. Delsin makes it very clear he appreciates the sorta blowjob, sorta dry hump fest. 

Against your lips, Delsin smirks and warns you, “I’m gonna fall into you when I get you home. Full on, late-night,” he kisses you again; just a quick peck, “rated M for mature, oral until you can’t take another lick.”

With a little nip to his lower lip, wrangling the flaccid, happy cock back behind a zipper and button, you smile and reply, “I bet you tire out before I do.”

“Hmph,” he chuffs and runs a thumb across your wet lower lip, “only one way to find out, Tagger Girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have the time, please leave me a comment letting me know what worked for you or what didn't.
> 
> Thank you to Ginger College Girl for betaing! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/BS4uvMK)   
>  [CURIOUS Cat (for asks)](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)


End file.
